Very Big Fun World
Very Big Fun World is a TV series that first aired on Universal Kids in 2017 and the show is combined with traditional animation, CGI, live-action, puppetry and stop motion. It is a crossover that includes characters from TV shows, movies and ads. Plot The show is set in a town called Very Big Fun Town where characters from cartoons and live-action live. It is located in Ohio. Characters and Cast Very Big Fun World/Characters and Cast List of Episodes Season 1 * 1a. The Cookie Factory: A big cookie factory opens up in Very Big Fun World. Everyone is very excited for the chocolate factory, including SpongeBob, Patrick, Norman Price, Mr. Grouper, with the Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy, Dragon, Oobi, Kako, and Uma. Air date: October 1st, 2018 * 1b. Into the Fraggle Hole: Mona shows Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter a hole and they go down it. It leads to Fraggle Rock. They have a big party there. Some other citizens find Fraggle Rock and join the party. Meanwhile, Plankton, Yzma, and Kronk try to ruin the party. Air date: June 7th, 2015 * 2a. Sleepover Scare: Randall Boggs comes to Boo, Albert Lozano, Mona, Uma, Dragon, Bob the Minion, and Molly Winks' sleepover to scare them all. Mike, Sulley, Nana, Oobi, Grampu, Ostrich, * Kevin and Stuart the Minions, and Piggley come to help them out. * 2b. Minion-Coaster!: Gru, the Minions, and Dr. Nefario make their own rollercoaster for the citizens in Very Big Fun World. Soon, everyone in the whole of Very Big Fun World finds out and they all ride on it. They soon learn that they should wait their turns when the ride suddenly gets broken. Air date: June 10th, 2015 * 3a. Pizza Pest: It's Pizza Day in Very Big Fun World, and the Noid is out to get everyone's pizzas. Everyone sets up traps for the Noid to keep him away from their pizzas. Air date: June 16th, 2015 * 3b. Dragon's New Home: Dragon's house gets flooded and has Beaver, Needleman, and Smitty get his house back to normal. Dragon and Cat set off to look for a home that is perfect for them until their house gets fixed. * 4a. The Silentnight Bed Bus: Hippo, Duck, and their children come into Very Big Fun World with a bus with things for bedtime. * 4b. Day of Rescues: Fireman Sam, Elvis, Sam, and Steele have a long day of rescuing. * 5a. Jimmy Neutron's Big Television Invention: Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, the Minions, the Fraggles, the Cookie Guys, SpongeBob, Patrick, Pooh, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Hippo, Duck, Brother Hippo, Sister Duck, Baby Hippo, and Garfield visit Janey and Lester's house where they (except for Jimmy Neutron and Goddard) fight over the TV. Jimmy eutron and Goddard make a big invention made with 45 televisions. * 5b. Party Train!: Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas a party train which he and lots of the Very Big Fun World citizens have a party on. * 6a. War for Apple Jacks: Gru, the Minions, and Dr. Nefario enlarge a bowl of Apple Jacks for Discord to stop him from destroying Equestria, but Apple and Cinna-Mon declare a war for the Apple Jacks. Will they settle their differences, or will Discord's bowl be emptied, letting Discord destroy Equestria? Air date: July 7th, 2015 * 6b. Oakey Oaks: Some of the citizens of Oakey Oaks find out about Very Big Fun World and go there. Air date: July 7th, 2015 * 7a. Babysitters: On Fillysitting Day, the ponies The Cookie Guys are given some people's kids to look after. Air date: July 10th, 2015 * 7b. Elmo the Hero: Elmo saves Rosa making everyone think that Elmo is a superhero. * 8a. Welcome to the Big Blue House: * 8b. Mule Face!: Yzma and Kronk try to kill Rarity in her sleep, but accidentally turn her into a mule. Rarity is very unhappy to see herself as a mule. Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Kuzco help her get the pony potion from Yzma and Kronk. * 9b. Bees!: We take a look into the life of Winnie the Pooh's enemies who make his honey. * 10a. * 10b. * 11a. * 11b.